


(Love)sick

by ginatoldmeso



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, germaphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: Spencer doesn’t like physical contact, except when it comes to you.





	(Love)sick

                                                               

Spencer didn’t like shaking hands. He wasn’t comfortable with touching strangers, something that he had always been well aware of, but after the anthrax case that had almost cost him his life he had found himself struggling with another kind of problem: he had become a bit of a germaphobe. Of course, with the kind of job he had, he knew that sometimes he just had to push the fact aside. Still, it was his problem and he had learned to live with it.

Everybody knew about this, especially about his aversion towards hand-shaking (something Morgan often teased him about), except for you. The thought of Spencer being a germaphobe had never crossed your mind, mostly because the first time you met his hand had quickly grabbed yours and shook it enthusiastically as soon as you had flashed him the brightest smile. No second thoughts, not even a slight hesitation.

Back then you had no idea of how meaningful that gesture was and how special you had been to Spencer since the very beginning. You had never given it much thought, to begin with, because you were convinced that the way he acted around you was just the way he was. After all, he was one of the most incredible people you had ever met and it was easy to figure that the rest of the world would see him as such. To this day you were still clueless about how you brought the best out of him - as he did with you -, and you surely couldn’t picture him having trouble with physical contact, since under no circumstance had he ever tried to avoid your touch. If anything he sought it constantly.

Same way he sought your company. But the fact that you wanted to be with him just as much as he did with you made it impossible for you to notice something like that. Nor you could notice the enamoured look in his eyes every time you spoke, as enraptured as the first day. Or the way his eyes chased your lips and lit up every time he made you laugh. Only a fool wouldn’t have noticed you two were meant for each other. And in fact, the whole world probably knew - with the obvious exception of the two of you. Two years had passed since you had joined the BAU, and the rest of the team kept wondering how could you be so blind not to realize each other’s feelings.

“I won.  _Again_ ”. Your heartfelt laugh echoed through the jet, as you threw your cards on the tray table.

Spencer grabbed them immediately, and you watched him as the cutest frown appeared on his face. You knew he was mentally counting the points, trying to figure out how could you possibly have beaten him for the third time in a row. You tried not to snort, worried that it might betray your secret. Spencer was a genius, sure, and he was from Las Vegas, but he wasn’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve.

“Something wrong?”, you asked, looking at him through your long lashes and giving him your best innocent expression. It was oddly believable, he would’ve fallen for it if he didn’t know you. But that wasn’t the case: in fact, no one knew you as well as he did.

The problem was, you looked so lovely while you stared at him with your big doe eyes, all the competitiveness that usually guided him every time he played had vanished in the blink of an eye. He shook his head with a chuckle, and he fell back in his seat. “Cheater”. The amusement was written all over his face.

You shrugged nonchalantly. You had to bite your bottom lip to prevent yourself from giggling, so you just dove into your purse… pretending to look for something was a good strategy to avoid his gaze, you thought to yourself while whistling a soft tune. Funnily enough, something stuffed at the bottom of your purse actually caught your attention.

“What’s that?”, inquired Spencer, eyeing whatever there was in the bag you had just pulled out.

“Damn, I almost forgot about these!”. Your eyes twinkled with joy, as a childish grin appeared on your face. “Homemade cookies. The chief’s wife made me these. You know, to thank me”, you added as an explanation. The case had been tough, but in the end, you and the team had managed to save the unsub’s last victim - who happened to be related to the local sheriff. That was why, shortly before you left for the airport, the sheriff’s wife had brought you a bag filled with fragrant freshly-baked cookies, hot out of the oven.

You took a cookie, bringing it to your lips. It was still warm, you noticed. A delicious smell of coconut and chocolate filled the space around you. As soon as your teeth sank into the food, you moaned in ecstasy. “Mmmh… These are amazing, I swear, my soul is ready to leave this mortal vessel and transcend to higher realms”.

Spencer’s eyebrows rose. You were always so dramatic. “That good, huh?”, he snorted, and you nodded with a smile.

You grabbed another cookie and offered it to him. “Here. Taste it yourself”.

Much to your surprise, he glanced at your hand and shook his head. You knew him too well not to notice the subtle embarrassment hiding behind his smile.

“You sure? I’ve never seen you turning down sweets”

“She gave them to you, you should eat them”, he shrugged.

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard”, you retorted, rolling your eyes. “I can share my favourite food with my favourite person, can’t I?”

This made his face flush slightly, but there was a clear trace of satisfaction in his smile, and it was still there when he shook his head once again.

You huffed, dangling a cookie in front of his face. “Come on!”, you insisted, and your amused giggles were dripping with mischief.

“Do you know how many germs and pathogens your hands can carry?”, blurted Spencer before he could stop himself. “It’s actually safer to kiss”

You chuckled at the serious look in his eyes. You loved the way he stated facts or explained things. The others often considered it pedantry, but you could’ve listened to him talking about statistics for hours. He got that little crease on his forehead, right between his eyes, and God, he looked so cute. “Is this some weird nerdy way to say you want a kiss?”, you teased him, waggling your eyebrows.

His eyes widened. “What? No! I mean…”. He cleared his throat before continuing, the shining picture of you two kissing forming in his mind. “I only meant it’s not very hygienic, that’s- that’s all”

“Hey, I’m a clean person!”, you protested. “You’re a jerk, Doctor Reid, you know that?”

You were pouting at him with your hands on your hips, but it was clear you weren’t mad. Even so, he let out a dramatic sigh, just before grabbing the cookie still in your hand and eat the whole thing.

“This is actually really good”

“I know, right? Besides my germs, of course”, you joked, sticking your tongue at him, and he huffed.

His lips were slightly curved, you noticed, as your gaze distractedly wandered across his face. “You’re never gonna let it go, are you?”

“Nope, no way. I’ll never forgive you”. A rebel strand of hair fell on your eyes as you shook your head.

“Really?”. You hummed in response, so he scoffed. “All right. Can I get more cookies, please?”, he asked, cocking an eyebrow at you.  He instinctively leaned forward to place your hair behind your ear. You didn’t even realize you were holding your breath, as his hand brushed tenderly against your cheek.

Clearing your throat, you snickered. “I should, like, lick it and give it to you”, you said while you handed him one more cookie. “As a punishment”

“Baby steps, Y/N. I’m already risking getting sick just to earn your forgiveness”

“And my endless love and appreciation, don’t forget”, you added, at which he smiled.

“That, too”. He frowned slightly, looking down at the cookie. “Though right now I’m trying not to think about how many microbes I could be ingesting, so can we please talk about something else?”. You didn’t even know if he was joking, at this point, but you laughed. He flashed you a warm smile. “Am I forgiven?”

You stroked your chin, pretending to think about it. “Yeah”, you said after a long pause, “You’re forgiven”. This time Spencer was the first to laugh.

From the other side of the jet, David Rossi observed the scene, a lopsided grin spreading on his face and a drink in his hand. “Should we tell those two to get a room?”

Emily laughed, glancing over at you. Whoever saw you at that moment could tell how smitten you were. “Aw, they look so cute together”, she commented, and JJ nodded vigorously.

“I know, right?! I’ve been telling Spence to ask her out but he still insists she only sees him as a friend”

David sighed. “Our boy genius can be so slow, sometimes”


End file.
